Just Kiss the Girl Gaara!
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Gaara somehow ends up on a moonlit ride. He can't see the girl next to him. He feels he knows her though... Will Gaara kiss the mysterious girl? Will Gaara find out this girls identity? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? A lot can happen on an innocent moonlit ride...
1. Konoha Dance: Beforehand

_**JUST KISS THE GIRL GAARA!**_

Summary: Gaara comes to Konoha for the Konoha Festival, where Temari sets Gaara up so he somehow manages to be in line for the love tunnel. Who will this mysterious girl be? Will someone be there to ruin his night? Will Gaara get his first kiss? It's all decided in this one harmless little moonlit ride...

Takes place soon after Naruto returns to Konoha, after Gaara is rescued. Song Fic. And listen, there aren't going to be any lyrics for a little while, but just hold on ok? It's not the right time for this story. K? Good.

**Inner Shukaku**

_**Inner Mysterious Girl **_(I'm not gonna tell you THAT easily.)

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

Other Misc. things. I'll inform you later.

_**JUST KISS THE GIRL GAARA!**_

**"JUST KISS THE GIRL GAARA!" yelled Inner Shukaku. **'JUST SHUT UP!' Gaara screamed in his head. **"NOT UNTIL YOU KISS HER!" he argued back.**

_Sha la la la la la la KISS THE GIRL!_

_Ok, so you might be wondering. What exactly is going on here? Well, let me just rewind this a bit.sound of rewinding VCR "Goo goo" OOPS. Too far back._

"YOU PLAYED MY BABY TAPES? TEMARI! I TOLD YOU TO BURN THOSE!" yells Gaara.

"I CAN'T BURN MY LITTLE BROTHERS FIRST WORDS!" argues Temari.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP UNTIL I CAN FIND THE BEGINNING?" says the Author.

"NO!" they shout in unison.

"KANKURO! OPEN THE CLOSET DOOR! YOU'RE ALL GOING IN THE CLOSET UNTIL THIS IS OVER!" yells the Author. (Again)

"Ok, found the right part! Now, let us begin."

"So, have you found your dress yet Ino?" yelled Sakura from outside the dressing rooms.

"YEP!" Ino yelled back. She came out, wearing a dark purple dress, which sweeped the ground, covering her sparkly matching dark purple heels.

"Wow Ino, you look beautiful." said Sakura, astounded.

"Thanks Sakura, yours looks great too! It matches your eyes wonderfully!" Ino said politely.

"Well, let's get to the Salon. Everyone else is going to be there, and then we're all going to the dance together." Sakura said excitedly.

After about an hour of gossiping, everyone looked great. Ino had her hair up in a bun with curls hanging down, and a dark purple flower in her hair, matching wonderfully. Her nails had also been painted a sparkly dark purple, with matching eyeshadow. Temari had chosen a yellowish-gold dress hanging down to her calves. The color matched her hair. She had a dandelion in her hair, in a single ponytail. Hinata had chosen a sky blue dress, hanging a little past her knees. She had eyeshadow and nail polish to match, with sky blue heels, that weren't as tall as Ino's, and definetly better for dancing. Her hair had a single blue pin, hanging in her hair that was braided. Tenten had chosen a red dress, with dragon gold designs, hanging past her knees. Her hair was in her usual buns, refusing to do anything else with the exception of the gold barrette, matching her gold shoes. Then came Sakura. She had chosen a lime green dress, showing off her sparkly green eyes to match. Her hair was up, with a green dragon pin in the middle to keep it in position, making it seem as if she glowed. Her heels had the same dragon design, and the same color green. After complimenting each other for about ten minutes, the girls left for the Konoha ball, hoping to have their first kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at the Penthouse for V.I.P.'S in Konoha... **

Gaara and Kankuro were off to meet with there guy friends, then to meet their dates at the dance. Gaara was wearing a tux with a green tie, since Temari had rushed him into randomly picking one. She also said something about it would match his eyes. Kankuro had gotten a tux too, with a purple tie, and a purple flower in his pocket. Kankuro handed Gaara the flower that went into his pocket. They then went to pick up Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Well, who will date who? Will Gaara have a date? WILL KANKURO NOT BE A PERVERT FOR ONE NIGHT? WHO KNOWS! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!


	2. Dance: What Next?

Ok, so I was going to make you wait a while, to see what people think, but... I'm bored so I'm going to post this. So deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be wearing these clothes.

**Inner Shukaku**

_Inner Sakura_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji...**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SAKURA-CHAN MADE ME GET A TUXEDO!" yelled Naruto, loudly, as usual.

"Oh don't whine Naruto, you're making it hard to tie this thing" said Neji, fiddling with Naruto's tie. Naruto was wearing a tux with a blue tie, and a colored blue flower in his pocket. Shikamaru had on his tuxedo with a gold tie, a dandelion in his pocket. Neji was wearing a gray tux with a red tie, and a red rose in his pocket. They were then to meet with Gaara and Kankuro near the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back with the girls...**

The girls had just arrived outside the dance gates, sitting and gossiping on the benches nearby. When the guys arrived, they each gave their dates the flower from the pocket, then walked in accordingly. Here's how it went:

Hinata-Naruto

Tenten-Neji

Shikamaru-Temari

Kankuro-Ino

When it finally came down to Gaara and Sakura, they said goodbye to their friends, and walked in by themselves. Gaara went to some sort of Ninja art booth, while Sakura went over to the Ramen stand, to give some advice to Hinata who was nervously sitting next to Naruto. She was then off to some sort of painting booth. She admired the painting of the moon and stars intently. She wasn't paying attention, when someone accidently knocked her over. She looked up, into those familiar eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." said Gaara, as he helped her up. They had become good friends over the past few years, and Sakura was one of the few who called him Gaara, instead of Kazekage. But then again, his relatives, and the Konoha 11, but they were the only ones who really knew him, anyhow. Even the Hokage called him Gaara, except on official business. (Which was what it usually was.) Anway, back to the story.

"No, I wasn't looking." Sakura said, taking his hand. "Don't you just love the moon? It's always so pretty." Sakura said dreamily.

An idea clicked in Gaara's head. "If you like that painting, then come with me." said Gaara, ushering Sakura to follow him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile over with the rest of the groups...**

Temari and Shikamaru had noticed Sakura and Gaara run off. Temari asked Shikamaru to get Hinata and Naruto, and then get Tenten and Neji. Shikamaru left, after muttering a few "Troublesomes." Temari went off to get Kankuro and Ino. Then they met up at some sort of dumpling shop. "Guess what!" shouted Temari.

"What?" asked Naruto, shoving his mouth full of food. Hinata blushed a bit.

"I saw Gaara run off with Sakura! We need to set them up! They're the only two here without dates, anyway." she said.

"SO, what's the plan?" asked Tenten. Everyone turned to Shikamaru. Realizing the looks he was getting, he gave a few mutters of "troublesome" then thought for a minute before continuing. "Ok, Hinata, Naruto, you two will meet here..." once he was done, everyone checked over the map of the dance, and set off with their partners to their checkpoints.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, back with Gaara and Sakura...**

"Come on Gaara, get the sand off my face!" shouted Sakura. Gaara had been leading Sakura to his favorite hiding spot, where you could look at the stars in quiet. He had put a small sand shield around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Ok, you can look now." said Gaara, releasing the sand. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, to see the wonderful place on the rooftop. The stars were beautiful, as if you could just reach out and pick them like strawberries." (Yeah, I know, comparing stars to strawberries...But, whatever.) There was a small gazebo, over to the left. Over on the stand to the side of it was a stereo, with a CD already in it.

"Gaara, you didn't do this, did you?" asked Sakura.

"Nope." After a few seconds, a few candles set off to give it a red glow, then the stereo set off playing slow music. More candles then lit up, revealing the red, pink, and white roses.

"Wow. This is how I always imagined the dance would be. But then again, I was 12, and was still crushing on that stupid Sasuke." Sakura said, snarling a bit when she said HIS name.

**"Ask her to dance you idiot" said Shukaku. '**Why should I?' thought Gaara. **"JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT BEFORE I TAKE OVER!" **'Fine you stupid perverted raccoon.' **"I'M STILL HERE!"** pushing aside the argument with himself, Gaara did something he never thought he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WILL YOU JUST ASK HER TO DANCE LITTLE BROTHER!" shouted Temari from a nearby tree, loud enough to earn a hand over her mouth and a "Troublesome" from Shikamaru. She blushed a bit.

_Percussion _Hinata and Naruto did a jutsu from behind a tree, giving the stereo's music a bit more beat. Still keeping it's slow rhythmic pattern.

_Strings _Ino and Kankuro made a sort of rubberbandish type contraption, that made a soothing melody.

_Winds _Neji and Tenten rustled a few trees, letting a few cherry blossoms fall off and circle around the two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Well, you see

_Words _

"I might not be Sasuke but..." Gaara said, trailing off.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"W-Would you like to dance?" Gaara said, unsurely. Sakura merely took his hand, and, gently bringing him towards the gazebo, he and her started to sway back and forth. Gaara was about to say something, when from the top of the gazebo, something dripped down onto the both of them. Looking up, they saw it was starting to rain. Pulling Sakura from the gazebo and into a nearby cave, he looked back out to see what they escaped. They hadn't been completely drenched, but Gaara's tux was defiantly in need of a dryer. He took off his jacket, leaving only his overcoat, shirt, and tie. (Yes, his pants too. You sickos.) Sakura's dress had been dripping a bit when she entered the cave, but the nearer she went to Gaara, she started to dry off. Her dress would be fine, she just had to sit and wait out the storm. She figured it would be dry by then. After a few minutes, Gaara noticed Sakura was shivering. She gave a small sneeze. Gaara took off his now dry jacket, and placed it on Sakura's shoulders. She gave a small smile and a thank you. Gaara leaned in a bit, but Sakura got a bit nervous, and peeled back a bit. He moved closer again, and Sakura slowly moved backwards again.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"I was trying to take your tempature." he reached out his hand and touched her forehead. He was suprised to see her not squirm. "What did you think I was doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"I thought that you were..." she was cutoff. They both looked to the entrance of the cave, noticing that it had stopped raining. They got up and walked to the entrance, and, seeing as how it had calmed, they decided to head back, forgetting completley at what Sakura was saying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile with the other few...**

Shikamaru and Temari devised a new plan, seeing as how the other one had backfired. They set out for there new positions, cursing a few times at the rain.

Naruto and Hinata had finally found Sakura and Gaara, and continued chatting until they met up with Neji and Tenten near a booth selling kunai's. Naruto and Hinata then excused themselves and Neji and Tenten lead them to a booth selling cotton candy. A few minutes later, Ino and Kankuro showed up, where they lead Gaara and Sakura to a games section of the festival. After Gaara won Sakura a stuffed panda, (Yes, I know, ironic, GaaraPanda, PandaGaara. Whatever.) she named it Mini Gaara, earning a laugh from Ino and Kankuro, and then a small blush and an unpleasant glare (While trying to hold back a smile,) from Gaara. Temari and Shikamaru found them, with Temari leading Sakura away from Gaara, over to a gigantic wall. On the side it said "MOONLIT RIDE." Temari talked Sakura into trying it, promising she wouldn't have to ride with some snotty nosed kid. The wall, seperating guys from girls, was big enough so even the tallest of people couldn't see, and slick enough so even Jounin couldn't climb it, and narrow enough at the top so anyone who poofed on top of it would fall off from losing their balance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall...**

Gaara had been blindfolded, and Shikamaru promised him it would be fun. After waiting in line for nearly 5 minutes, Shikamaru took off the blindfold, pushing Gaara into the boat before he could protest. Over on the girls side, Sakura boarded the same boat, not being able to see who was sitting next to her. Silence. One moment, 2, 60. It took an entire moment for Gaara to say anything.

"Let me ask you something, seeing as you're a girl." said Gaara. Sakura nodded for him to go on.

"I think I screwed something up. BIG TIME." Gaara said, a sad tone in his voice.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say,_

The girl gave him a nod, letting him know she understands.

_But there's something about her._

"See, there's this girl,

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try,_

and I really like her,

_you wanna, kiss the girl._

but I don't know how to tell her." Gaara, said, thoroughly upset.


	4. Gaara

_Yes, you want her,_

"She's just too pretty,

_Look at her you know you do._

but is it even possible she likes me too?"

_It's possible she wants you too,_

"I mean, how do you even ask a girl like her that question?" Gaara said in a whisper.

_There's only one way to ask her._

"Well, I know that this may not mean a lot coming from me, but the guy I like, well, it's hard to tell how he feels. He doesn't really express much, and I feel like I should just ask him how I feel, but, how DO you ask a guy like him that?" the girl said, depressed. "But, who is this girl you like, anyway?" Sakura asked, trying to sound cheerful.

_No it don't take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

"Well, she's a medic-nin, and she's pretty, and smart, and well, she's just too out of my league. Her name is...Sakura Haruno."

_**Sakura: OK! HOLD UP! FREEZE FRAME! PAUSE THE VCR! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? HOW DOES THE NEXT LINE OF THE SONG EFFECT WITH THIS?**_

_**Gaara: Just sit down and let the movie finish. You spilled all of the popcorn when you freaked out, anyway.**_

_**Sakura: Fine.**_

_**Me: Ok...Well, let's get back. NARUTO! GET THE POPCORN!**_

Sakura froze.

_Go on and kiss the girl._

She didn't even know this guy, and he was crushing on her?

_Sing with me now._

"Well, um...what's your name?" Sakura asked, EXTREMELY nervous.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

She froze again. They came out from the long tunnel. Revealing the Kazekage's face. "Gaara..." she said in a barely audible voice.

_My, oh, my_

Gaara turned his head from the side of the boat to the pink-haired medic-nin he had just been speaking about.

_Look at the boy too shy_

The seconds seemed like hours. He only managed out one word. "Sakura..."

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

That was it. She just couldn't say anything else. She had completly froze on the spot.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Gaara gave up right there. He decided if she didn't say anything soon, she didn't like him.

_Ain't that sad,_

_Ain't it a shame,_

_Too Bad._

_**"JUST KISS THE GIRL GAARA!" yelled Inner Shukaku. **__'JUST SHUT UP!' Gaara screamed in his head.__** "NOT UNTIL YOU KISS HER!" he argued back.**_

_You gonna miss the girl_

_**And this my friends, is where we (Accidently) stumbled in. But, will Gaara kiss Sakura? Or will he end up like the song? Ain't it shame we have to close here? Ah well, Too Bad. (Hehe.)**_


	5. Frozen In Time

Gaara was having a MAJOR headache. He was fighting with himself, and Sakura just kept staring at him.

_Now's your moment._

_Floating in a blue lagoon._

WHAT? SHUKAKU YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO?'

Shukaku emphasized on the next part.

_**BOY YOU BETTER DO IT SOON!**_

_No time will be better._

Gaara leaned in a bit, starting to give in to Shukaku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, over in Sakura's head...**

_**'JUST KISS THE GUY ALREADY!' yelled Inner Sakura. '**__Why should I?' protested Sakura. __**'DO IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!'**_

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word,_

_'STOP IT!' pleaded Sakura._

_'SHUT UP!' demanded Gaara_

_Until you kiss the girl. (_Both Inner's)

Gaara and Sakura unwillingly started to give in to their innerselves, leaning in closer,

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

Just a bit more...Gaara seemed a bit nervous at this point, Sakura seemed a tad less frantic.

_Don't be scared,_

They finally realized that they had drifted onto a pond, with flowers and cattails lining the edges. The moon reflected of the surface giving each of the two teenager's green eyes a bit more sparkle.

_You've got the mood prepared,_

They were extremely close now. They had still been arguing with their innerselves, holding themselves back a bit.

_Go on and kiss the girl._

At this point, they were inches apart, and their innerselves had retreated, and so had the spying sand and leaf shinobi.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now,_

_Don't try and hide it now,_

_You wanna kiss the girl,_

Millimeters.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl _

Inner Sakura and Shukaku had retreated, leaving the rest to them. They then joined in the final words of the song.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl _

And there it was. Time froze. Nothing but silence. For a moment in time, everything stopped. After a few seconds, the final words of the song were played,

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

And they broke apart. Gaara and Sakura just stared at each other for a moment. He slowly reached for his pocket, pulling out the green flower, and placed it in Sakura's hair.

"Sakura... You look beautiful." Gaara said, as Sakura wrapped her arms gently around him. He hugged her back, enjoying the moment.

(This next part was in unison.) "I love you."


End file.
